Fate is such a tease
by Jade Ami
Summary: Did fate like to tease? Sending the one she loved only to further her heart ache. She felt tears starting to form again and blinked them back. OneShot! ShikaTema!


Hey guys! This a oneshot about Temari and Shikamaru. Hope you like it!

-Lots of Love, Always  
Jade  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She pushed through the last bush hesitantly and looked around.

No more wild animals.

She sighed and walked into the clearing. Judging by the light, she would guess it was near sunset. She looked around at the and saw the log that laid on its side in the center. She was surprised it happened rolled down the slop a long time again but upon closer inspection she saw the small boulders holing it in place. Apparently she hadn't been the only one to come up here. She sighed and walked over to the log and sat down. The view was even more amazing than she imagined.

It had been pure luck that she had seen the small clearing. If it hadn't been for Shikamaru, she would never have noticed it.

Her mind flash back to earlier that day, when she had just arrived to konoha. She had just finished with a meeting with the Hokage when she ran into Shikamaru. They had both been leaving the building.

"Hey." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey." He replied with a slight lift to the corners of his mouth.

She had finished what she came to do so she walked with him to a park. They sat under a tree and spent most of the afternoon there.

She sighed.

But then he made the comment.

The one that always seemed to make her angry.

"You are such a troublesome woman."

She lost her temper shortly after.

While she yelled she saw his brows draw together as he seemed to squint at something. She got even angyer. He wasn't even listening! But when she turned and tried to see what he was looking at one the hill over looking Konoha, she saw it.

She didn't focus on it then but turned and continued to yell at him.

When would he realize how much she liked him?

She felt tears well in her eyes. That's why she looked for the place, so secluded than no one could see her.

She loved coming to Konoha but when ever she saw the familiar lazy ninja she always seemed to be swept back into the whirlwind of emotions that he evoked from her.

She even remembered when it happened. The day she realized she loved him.

She had just finished yelling at him about being lazy and was walking away went she suddenly realized she'd dropped her fan. She turned quickly to get it only to see him standing behind her with a smile while holding it out to her.

She felt the blush then.

The fluttering in her stomach as their fingers touched.

As she turned it hit her.

She closed her eyes and pushed to painful memories away.

She opened once she got them under control and looked down on the village.

The village that the one she loved resided in at the moment.

She wiped away a tear as she felt more forming. It was difficult to try and stop crying when her heart hurt so much.

"Stupid, lazy, troublesome boy." She mumble quietly.

She sniffed slightly wiped away a few more.

She hadn't been expecting the voice.

"Temari?"

She whirled quickly, her eyes wide. She knew that voice.

"Shikamaru?"

She quickly turned and tried to clean her eyes.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked as she turned back to look at him.

"I saw you walking off." He replied while stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I followed you."

She stared at him. "Why?"

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

She nodded in astonishment as he walked around and sat down a few inches away from her. He didn't say anything else, he just sat and watched the sunset. She had just turned back to watch her self when she felt a brush across her hand.

She turned to look down and saw his hand close to hers. She blushed and looked up at him. The blush mirrored in his face as well but he kept his face forward and seemed to have not noticed.

She sighed and turned back to the sunset her self.

She closed her eyes slightly. Did fate like to tease? Sending the one she loved only to further her heart ache. She felt tears starting to form again and blinked them back.

She paused when something warm covered her hand. Her eyes widened slightly. She looked down and saw him holding her hand gently.

She looked back up to him and saw the blush on his face.

"Don't cry." He said softly.

She nodded as she looked at him. He seemed satisfied by her answer and turned back to the sunset. His hand still held hers.

She looked back down at the village with a blush.

Maybe fate was such a tease after all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hoped you guys like it! Please remember to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
